KSI
Ksiyoung.jpg 12534660_533626303468704_1970130587_n.jpg|Ksi and his brother Deji ( Comedyshortsgamer ) KSIyoung2.jpg KSIyoung3.jpg Olajide William "JJ" Olatunji Jr. (born ), better known as KSIOlajideBT or simply K.S.I (previously stylized as KSI), is a YouTuber, rapper and actor who is also a member of the Sidemen. Personal Life KSI has a younger brother named Deji, better known as ComedyShortsGamer who is also an online YouTube personality. Their parents are called Jide and Yinka Olatunji. Both his brother and his parents have featured in various videos on his channel. JJ and Deji also have a notable uncle and a maternal grandfather who died before JJ was born (As revealed in his video Never Have I Ever With My Parents by Yinka) He currently lives in South East London with miniminter, Vikkstar123 and Zerkaa in the Sidemen House. Following his decision to leave the Sidemen in 2017, he plans to move permanently to Los Angeles to live with RiceGum. This is expected to happen in the near future unless he chooses to remain loyal to the group. KSI has known miniminter since they were aged 11 or 12. They attended Berkhamsted School, a private/independent school in Hertforshire. Careers Joining YouTube KSI's main YouTube channel has gained more than seventeen million subscribers. He was originally best known for his gaming videos (particularly FIFA). Particular videos, such as "Get Hyper" and "Hesky Time" boosted KSI's career in his earlier years. KSI had made/has been featured in many videos with all of the Sidemen. Prior to the Sidemen formation, he used to make many videos with Simon (whom he has been friends with since the age of 12), Callux and more. He was always the most subscribed member of the Sidemen; closely followed by W2S. Additionally, KSI made multiple videos for the sporting company Rule 'Em Sports, where he'd take part in various challenges and activities with other YouTubers and celebrities. KSI Army The KSI Army was the general name for the fans of KSI - especially towards the beginning of his YouTube career. This name was popular during KSI's first peak in popularity from 2009 to 2011 but has significantly decreased in usage in recent years. Music Production KSI branched out into "rapping" around the same time the Sidemen formed. On 26 October 2016, KSI embarked on his first European music tour, where he performed in the U.K., France, Germany, Netherlands and Belgium. Due to certain fans complaining that KSI's music career had "taken over" his main YouTube channel, he decided to activate a VEVO channel. This has 3 videos and around 500,000 subscribers as of August 2017. No Sleep KSI featured on a single by British rapper Sway, titled No Sleep. The song reached number 44 on the UK Singles Chart. The music video for No Sleep was released on KSI's YouTube channel on 20 October 2013. Lamborghini On 23 March 2015, KSI released his debut single Lamborghini, which features British rapper P Money. The song reached number 30 on the UK Singles Chart, making it his highest charting single to date. Keep UP (EP) Later on in 2015, KSI revealed that he was preparing to release his debut EP. The lead single Keep Up was released on 13 November 2015 and features British rapper JME. The song was originally scheduled to be released on 1 January 2016, but was brought forward due to the song's appearance on Now That's What I Call Music! 92. Keep Up peaked at number 45 on the UK Singles Chart. On 8 January 2016, KSI released his debut EP titled Keep Up. The EP reached number 13 on the UK Albums Chart. In early 2016, KSI announced that he would be releasing his second EP, due to be released towards the end of 2016. The lead single Goes Off which features British-Ghanaian musician Mista Silva was released on 29 April 2016. However, the single failed to make an impact on the UK Singles Chart. Friends With Benefits KSI released the EP's next single Friends With Benefits on 29 July 2016. The song features Dutch musicians MNDM and peaked at number 69 on the UK Singles Chart. Jump Around A new single titled Jump Around was released on 16 September 2016. The song features American rapper Waka Flocka Flame and samples the song Jump Around by House Of Pain. However, the single failed to make an impact on the UK Singles Chart. The music video for Jump Around was the first of KSI's music videos to not be released on his YouTube channel; Instead it was released on his newly established VEVO channel. KSI released his second EP titled Jump Around on 28 October 2016. However, the EP failed to make an impact on the UK Albums Chart. Discography This is an overview of his officially released songs and music videos. For a more detailed version, visit here . Others Events - 2017 Disillusionment with Fame KSI did not upload any videos to any of his YouTube channels from February to June 2017. He also "blacked out" all profile pictures and banners across all his YouTube and social media accounts. He additionally took down videos worth over two billion views and deleted all of his Instagram posts except for one. This began to worry many of his fans, with some thinking he'd be diagnosed with a terminal illness or was suffering from depression. KSI followed this up with a series of since-deleted tweets where he explained that he had come to dislike his "fame" and the special privileges he knows he gets on the grounds of being a "celebrity" and stated that he would no longer like to be called a celebrity and wants to become a more "normal person". He also tweeted a quote by Charles Darwin that says: "We stopped looking for monsters under our bed when we realized that they were inside us.". In an interview with DramaAlert, KSI said he did all of this so he could "evaluate himself as a person" and stated that he that he "doesn't care about the fame or money" and that he wants to "cleanse himself" as a human. KSI had been completely inactive on all his social media until he uploaded a photo on Instagram on 6 May 2017 saying "Growth". He was, however, occassionally seen in the other Sidemen videos, such as those uploaded by miniminter and Behzinga. He also took part in the 2017 charity football match. After his return, in Josh's Homegrown Podcast, JJ stated that he was tired of all the controversy and restrictions that come with the life of a YouTuber. JJ said he didn't like the state of the website and how people no longer made videos for fun. He traveled around the world when he was off the internet and claimed that he was "trying to evolve". Eventually, he explained how he no longer wanted to feel so "trapped" and would focus more on the reason he wanted to do YouTube in the first place, which was to enjoy making content. Space EP On 23 June 2017, KSI posted a new video, entitled "It's been a while...", implying that his return to YouTube is imminent. Alongside posting that video, he also tweeted out about an upcoming EP, called Space. It will be released on 30 June 2017. Four days later (27 June 2017), KSI posted another video, his music video for the song Creature. It's the only song that has been released from the Space EP so far. It was previewed in the "It's been a while..." video, as the song appears to be heard in the background of the video. The description of the video states "for Alfie". Alfie is a fan of KSI and ComedyShortsGamer who is living with bone cancer. KSI and his brother visited Alfie prior to the release of the song (and gave him a shirt). It is thought that the video is dedicated to him. Alfie meets his heroes, KSI and Deji|Alfie meeting his true heroes KSI & ComedyShortsGamer. K.S.I - CREATURE It's been a while... Sidemen War Leaving the Sidemen On 3 August 2017, KSI tweeted out that he was planning to leave the Sidemen. He followed this up with a YouTube video citing Ethan as his main reason for quitting. After having the blame put on him, Behzinga decided to release a disstrack against KSI named "Drama". The song was uploaded on 7 August. Out of nowhere, on 8 August, W2S released his own track against KSI named "KSI Sucks". After a week, on 12 August, KSI finally released (with RiceGum) his own diss track against Behzinga called "Earthquake". On 13 August, KSI released his second diss track on W2S named "Little Boy". The drama quickly escalated until Behzinga released - on 18 August - his second diss track on KSI; responding to "Earthquake". A few days later, W2S released his own second diss track called "KSI Exposed". At the end, KSI released the last diss track targeting W2S and Joe Weller named "Two Birds One Stone". After this song got released, no diss tracks we're made about anyone in the Sidemen. NetNobody On 20 August, NetNobody released his own diss track against KSI named "'Diss Track ED". Eventually KSI got in contact with NetNobody's ex-girlfriend who had used NetNobody and treated him horribly, making a collaborative diss track against NetNobody named "Adam's Apple". NetNobody released his own diss track against the two named "Bend the Knee". At the end of the video, NetNobody reveals that he entered the drama only so he could get his son back, because his ex doesn't let him visit the child for various of reasons. Review of Disstracktions At the end of "Adam's Apple", KSI revealed that he'd be compiling the disstracks into an EP called "Disstracktions". The EP was released in September 2017. List Of Tracks # Little Boy - (13 August 2017) # Earthquake - (12 August 2017) # Two Birds One Stone - (24 August 2017) # Adam's Apple - (8 September 2017) # Noob - (September 2017) # Medusa - (September 2017) Release of Transforming On 15 September 2017, KSI released his new song "Transforming". In the song, KSI raps about everyone not understanding him and not letting him be himself. 2018 Release of Uncontrollable On 31th, January 2018, KSI released his new song 'Uncontrollable'. As the title says, KSI raps about no one can control him. It was basically a teaser of the boxing match against Joe Weller. Box Match Against Joe Weller Relationships New Girlfriend Seana Cuthbert KSI had a well-publicized relationship with Seana Cuthbert, and the two made several videos together. They split in mid-2014 after being together for around two years. He revealed the news in a video entitled "Googling Myself" released on 4 September 2014. KSI remains adamant that they are still "close friends" and that she's one of the "coolest" girls he has ever met. The rest of The Sidemen often joke about his break up with Seana in their videos. PewDiePie KSI is also known for beefing with famous YouTuber Felix "PewDiePie" Kjellberg around mid-2016 in the midst of the site's infamous "drama" craze. KSI initially grew bad blood towards Kjellberg since he was one of several big YouTubers who criticised the craze as changing the YouTube community for the worse and creating an aggressive atmosphere between other YouTubers. KSI came out against this stance, calling PewDiePie and co. hypocrites because they've released monetized videos about drama. Additionally, KSI was wronged by Kjellberg when he accused him of copyright-striking a video of his since it used one of his songs. This led to a series of rant-ish tweets from KSI where he stated that his music label, not him, filed the strike, and that Kjellberg was attempting to make KSI look bad. The two continually fired shots at one another through Twitter. One such tweet involved KSI claiming that Kjellberg's girlfriend, Marzia Bisognin, would break up with him and get with KSI. The beef was somewhat revived when KSI teamed up with RiceGum in a feud against Kjellberg, with himself and RiceGum reportedly working on a "diss track" together against him (one that currently has yet to be released). Despite this, KSI came to Kjellberg's defense during the infamous fallout of the media portraying him as an anti-Semite and Nazi as a result of some "offensive" jokes he made, stating that he sympathized with Kjellberg since he knows what it's like to be in that spot. This is a view shared by many others, and seemingly a sign that the two are on the road to squashing their beef (if they have not done so already). Television and Media * In his YouTube career, KSI has faced controversy of matters such as sexual harassment, when he "motor-boated" Brandy Brewer at EuroGamer, and his 'rape face' which he has addressed and regrets doing. Due to these matters, he faced quite a lot of backlash and was ousted from certain events. * After becoming a particularly iconic figure in the British media industry, KSI has been invited to appear on numerous television shows, most recently on the comedy series 'Backchat', hosted by comedian Jack Whitehall. This special was broadcast on BBC Two on Boxing Day 2015. * In addition to television appearances, KSI has started to break through into the "comedic" interviewing of movie stars, including Matt Damonand Ryan Reynolds. * A film titled ''Laid in America'' was premiered on 26 September 2016. The film starred KSI and fellow YouTube personality Caspar Lee. The film is about two foreign exchange students in America who, on their last day in the country, go on a bizarre quest to lose their virginity. However, this became the most pirated movie of 2016, meaning it is unlikely there would be any film in the future. * KSI currently hosts a series broadcast on his YouTube channel titled Pass the Pad, in which he plays computer games with celebrities including: Tinie Tempah, Jamie Oliver and Rio Ferdinand. Trivia * His YouTube channel is the second-most popular in the UK and the fourteenth-most popular worldwide. * KSI owned a Lamborghini Aventador and a Porsche Cayenne (which was allegedly more of a "practical car"). * As well as being the biggest, KSI also has the fastest growing YouTube channel in the Sidemen. His main channel gains an average of 10,000 subscribers per day. * KSI allegedly has a net worth of $11 million as of 2016. These earnings are from YouTube videos, music and film. * KSI has a YouTube Channel named JideJunior which was created in 2008 before his main channel was created. The channel consisted of ''FIFA ''game footage and school projects like raps about physics and chemistry (which reportedly helped KSI remember what he was taught). * He is a fan of Arsenal F.C. * KSI was the online face of Sport Relief in 2014. * In his "Googling Myself" video, KSI revealed that he is agnostic (neither believing in nor disproving the existence of a god). * Before being able to secure "ksi" as his Instagram username, it was formerly "therealksi". External links * KSI on Wikipedia * Beast Clothing Category:Musicians Category:Males Category:The Sidemen Members